Oblivious The Reaper
Oblivious The Reaper Is a Pure Blood Reaper. He is the last/latest Reaper to become a Pure Blood. Appearance Oblivious is a Orange-Class Pure Blood Reaper who wears a multi-layered robe. The upper robe is engulfed in a fire-like aura that is super heated. He is one of the only Higherarc Reapers that wears a skull mask others being Famine The Reaper and Vaddark The Reaper. The mask is a dark gray and covers most of his face revealing his eyes. He emits fire from his feet and glows orange on the edges of his hood. Personality Being The Reaper of wrath and rage, he is very hot-headed and destructive to everything, even other Pure Bloods. He prefers to destroy everything rather than talking about. He is the least intelligent of all the PureBloods but is the third most dangerous Reaper due to his kill first ask questions later personality. He often thinks and complains in denial that he is the strongest Reaper and someday take Grinzler's throne. He prefers everything hot, humid, and charred and, because of this, he leaves everything scorched in flames or charred. He tends to avoid Manifest The Reaper while Manifest avoids him as they both have the potential to destroy each other when both are nearby. History Oblivious The Reaper was originally found among the groups of converted Reaperlings from the Nether. Grinzler had already found three other reapers that were strong and smart enough to become PureBloods, but he was not yet confident that they together had enough power to take over the Player's world. Grinzler searched through and eventually found an exceptional orange Reaper in the Nether and made him a PureBlood. His destructive personality is due to the fact that he originated from the Nether, which is half covered in lava and fire, where everything is a possible killing machine. He is the only PureBlood that was not born in the Reaper Dimension. Powers and Abilities Oblivious is a pyromancer who loves to destroy and burn. He has the power to set everything and anything around him on fire, on command he can set blocks on fire wherever he steps. He can shoot fire from his hands and is able to breathe fire. He radiates large quantities of heat which has a 7 block radius. Any projectile Oblivious fires is scorched in flames, when he kills anyone he burns the corpse for sport. He carries a Bronze Scythe to boost his conduction with fire. Boss Battle Health: 2000 Melee Attack Damage: '''10 '''Knockback: 1 Effect: Fire Speed'':'' 20 ticks Ranged attack': Immolating Breath Breathes a mass of smoking fire that deals damage per fire shard. '''Damage: '''15 damage per shard '''Accuracy': 80% '''Knockback: 0 Effect: 'Fire '''Distance: ''Endless Speed'': ''7 ticks Fire Speed'': ''20 ticks Resistance Melee Resistance: '''-20% '''Knockback Resistance: '''0% '''Arrow Resistance: '''32% ''Tips: '''''Best to carry fire resistance and golden apples, along with instant health, regeneration, and a shield to block the immolation Breath. He has 32% arrow resistance so its better to use a sword, facing this Reaper alone is possible but not recommended. Best to have a group of 3 to attack Oblivious, each must have a strong enough weapon and protection. Emerald Armor is the most recommended for this battle.